Personal Demons
by Descendant of Wei
Summary: Xiahou Dun reflects on his past amidst a battle


Personal Demons

Written by Descendant of Wei

Xiahou Dun cried out in pain as the healer pressed down on his wound. He couldn't believe he had gotten so careless allowing himself to over pursue right into the hands of the enemy. As he lay bleeding in the arms of his carer he thought himself lucky that he had only lost an eye.

"Just out of interest, where is the eye?" asked the healer inquisitively. Xiahou Dun considered telling him the truth, how he had purposefully picked it from the ground and eaten it in defiance of Lu Bu's forces before slaughtering those who watched, horrified. He glanced up at the healer and shrugged.

"Oh well" the man sighed, "now rest for a few weeks to allow the wound to heal." he continued as he tightened an eye patch over the general's head. With that he left leaving Xiahou Dun alone in his tent. Outside he could hear the battle still raging, Lu Bu's castle would never fall, and his cousin Cao Cao was a fool to try to take it. He slowly stood up surveying the room with his good eye. He couldn't believe his men were out there dying while he was cooped up like a child. He had only ever felt this hopeless once before in his entire life. With a sigh he sat back down and let his mind drift back.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was returning to his home triumphantly. He had led a small band of fine warriors against the bandits that had been raiding his village for years and had successfully driven them from his homeland. His party approached their village in high spirits in anticipation of the celebration that was surely to follow. What they didn't realise was that a group of surviving bandits had reached the village first and were waiting. The first sign that something was wrong was the smell. A thick sickening odour was carried to them on the breeze as they approached their homes, which was soon accompanied by the sight of smoke. It wasn't until they drew closer that the full extent of the horror was unveiled to them. The bodies of the village's inhabitants were piled up in a lighted pyre in the centre of the village and the smell of burning flesh was overwhelming. Xiahou Dun rushed to his yurt and swung open the door in blind panic. His beloved wife Keiko lay butchered and naked on the floor, her hands clasped around her stomach in a final attempt to protect her unborn child. Xiahou Dun was powerless to do anything to help; they had been dead for hours, slaughtered by an unknown foe. Without warning a cry sounded from outside his tent. Xiahou Dun emerged to see the bandit group charging down on his companions. He firmly clasped his blade and charged ferociously towards his attackers…

* * *

With a start Xiahou Dun jumped up and reached for his Kirin Blade. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of the horrors of the past and rejoining the battle seemed like the perfect distraction. As he left his tent, the healer that had cared for him earlier approached him.

"Sir, you cannot possibly…" He began before Xiahou Dun pushed him to the ground and marched towards the castle. As he reached a strong vantage point he stopped to cast his eye over the battlefield. The East gate was the only realistic point of entry however Lu Bu's forces were putting up a strong resistance there.

"Today would be a good day to die," he mumbled as he marched towards his destination. It looked as if the whole of Lu Bu's army had gathered at the gate to prevent Cao Cao's troops from entering but Xiahou Dun was unfazed. He marched to the front of the Wei line and lifted his blade.

"Who dares to challenge me?" The general barked. A brave yet foolish officer stepped forward to accept the challenge and the nearby troops gathered round to watch. The enemy officer raised his sword and shield and advanced. Xiahou Dun remained motionless as the officer began circling him, looking for a weakness. Facing the generals back, the officer moved in bringing his blade down fast towards Xiahou Dun's head. At the last second the hero swung around lifting his sword. His Kirin Blade deflected the officer's strike knocking his blade from his hand. The Wei general then swung his sword in a circular motion bringing the blade crashing down on the officers raised shield. The huge blade sliced through the shield as if it was paper and continued straight through the neck of the startled officer. Before his victims head had even hit the ground Xiahou Dun was amongst the enemy troops swinging his sword in a blind rage slaughtering any who stood in his way. Responding to their general's example, the Wei troops charged the gate fiercely attacking Lu Bu's forces. Xiahou Dun's eyes glazed over as he savagely swung his blade into the bodies of any who happened to wander within range, friend or foe. His own troops were startled by the ferocity of his attack and backed away in order to minimise the amount falling to their own general, leaving him alone amongst the ranks of the enemy. As each foe fell before him Xiahou Dun felt a wave of satisfaction, just as he had felt while slaughtering the bandits that had murdered his Keiko down to the very last one. He let out a cry of pure rage as he annihilated enemy after enemy, the face of every one of Lu Bu's troops replaced in his mind with the face of the man who had killed his wife. Suddenly the resistance against his blade stopped snapping him out of his trance and he looked around to see that no more enemies stood before him. Lu Bu's troops were retreating and it wouldn't be long before the castle would be under Cao Cao's control. Xiahou Dun sheathed his blade and began to laugh as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Maybe you're not such a fool after all cousin" He chuckled.

* * *

Xiahou Dun stood silently before his cousin and lord, Cao Cao. His brother Xiahou Yuan was ranting of his achievements.

"…And so even after the loss of an eye he took the East gate single-handedly which our entire army had failed to do! He was fighting like a man possessed, even our own troops were afraid of him!" he continued. Cao Cao raised a hand to silence his over excited cousin. He then turned to the hero of the hour.

"Fighting demons again cousin?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Xiahou Dun turned and began to walk away.

"You have already avenged Keiko!" Cao Cao called after him. Xiahou Dun paused and turned around. "The heavens betrayed me when they took her from me," he called back, "BUT THEY WILL SOON LEARN TO FEAR THE NAME XIAHOU DUN!" With that he left Cao Cao's council chambers and strolled back to his tent alone.


End file.
